debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensionality
Dimension The official scientific definition of a Dimension is an axis of movement, such as height, length, and width. They are the measurable extent of your position within space, and the size of your being. According to M-theory our multiverse is composed of 11 dimensions. According to Bosonic string theory there are 26 of them. And there are an infinite amount of dimensions within a Hilbert space. A string is something that vibrates and helps make up the very cosmology of everything as we know it. Something that exists on the Planck scale is so small that it isn't even possible for the naked human eye to spot it. Strings are about 10^-33 centimeters in size. In simple terms, that's a millionth of a billionth of a billionth of a billionth of a centimeter. Strings fundamentally in Superstring Theory and M-Theory vibrate at faster than light speeds to make up everything. Dimensional Tiering When ranking the strength of characters the natural thing to go by first is physics. However, since infinite force and energy is the highest degree of strength that a character can reach in terms of physics there would be no level of power above what is necessary to destroy an infinite universe, i.e. High 3-A. Hence, in order to distinguish between the power of characters that are portrayed superior to that kind of power, we use a concept aside from physical strength: The concept of size. The simple idea is that characters who can destroy much larger structures than others are likely also more powerful than them. Dimensions are strongly related to the notion of size, as higher dimensional objects can be viewed as being infinitely larger than lower dimensional ones. Hence we use them as levels of power in our tiering system. Note that while we use dimensions as the main measuring stick, we don’t ignore superior power of other nature. If a power has the necessary qualitative superiority over a certain level it can justify corresponding higher rankings in the tiering system. For more detailed information see Composite Hierarchies. It should be noted that if one is infinite in size(or power) in a dimensional plane, that does not constitute for the next dimensional plane of existence. Lines can extend forever in the first dimension with no beginning or end, but they still don't possess width to make them 2nd dimensional. Therefore, one can possess infinite power or size, but they are still limited to the plane of existence they reside on. Mathematics implies that each dimensional plane of existence is infinitely greater the higher you go meaning the gap between the 5th and the 6th dimension for example if infinite. To determine the cosmology of a universe or multiverse, it is important to go over what is said for the dimensional cosmology of each fundamental dimension. Zero Dimension A point is an example of a 0 dimensional being. It has no spatial dimensions. The reason why it is a 0 dimensional being is because it has no axis of movement. A point can't move because it isn't anything besides a single spec. It will forever be infinitely big in its own plane of existence which is the 0 dimension. Listed as 11-C here. First Dimension Next the first dimension, which is the very first axis of movement. Something that would be in the first dimension would be a line segment, a ray, and an infinitely expanding line. All of these are part of the first spatial dimension of existence. Now that we have an axis of movement on the x axis, there is length. All of these become able to have measurable length or immeasurable. Regardless, all beings still confine to this linear movement. Listed as 11-B here. Second Dimension The second dimension which includes the addition of a second axis. An example of something in the second dimension would be geometrical shapes(It can be anything from a triangle to a circle to a dodecagon. Drawings or spatially flat beings can also be considered apart of the second dimension). Anything existing on this plane has 2 spatial dimensions. For the axis of movement here, there is now an x and y axis. Each dimension adds upon each other with the addition of width being added on length to get the 2nd dimension. Third Dimension '''The third dimension includes the third axis. Three dimensional objects can be prisms, pyramids, spheres, objects we see, etcetera. Anything existing on this plane has 3 spatial dimensions to it. The next added dimension is depth. At this point, there is now a z axis added up on the x axis and y axis. If it has depth, then it qualifies as a 3rd dimensional object. Our observable universe would be 3D because it is still measured on a 3D scale (not including space-time). '''Fourth Dimension '''The 4th dimension is what the linear space-time continuum resides on, but we can not truly perceive it or any other higher dimension. If we did see these beings on this scale, it would be the same case of dimensional perception as mentioned earlier. Time(Linear) is considered to be the fourth dimension with the t axis being added to the x axis, y axis, and z axis. Things that exist on this plane of reality would be that of tesseracts. If one were to theoretically experience the fourth dimension and look around, one would see past and future versions of their self. This is because of the added time dimension to this plane of existence. Unlike others before it, the 4th dimension is 3 spatial dimensions + 1 time dimension. '''Fifth Dimension '''This dimensions comprises of 4 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension. It is Impossible to know axis that has been added here above time, but the fifth dimension is the viewing of possible worlds with other versions of one in the same starting conditions(Example- Link from Link to the Past might see the Link from Twilight Princess and Wind Waker). '''Sixth Dimension The sixth dimension itself is made up of 5 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension. The sixth dimension is added upon each axis with another direction of movement being possible. The sixth dimension is seeing all possible worlds that come to be off the same starting conditions. Everything from the fifth and sixth dimension is started off by the Big Bang to see other possible realities with you in the fifth dimension and others where you don't in the sixth. (Example- Dragon Ball GT has the same starting conditions, but if the canon we're extended to retcon GT, then it would be one of those many worlds). Seventh Dimension The seventh dimension is comprised of 6 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension along with another axis of movement given to the seventh dimension in direction. By drawing comparisons to other universes that are different to ours to view their different starting conditions, you have the 7th dimension. Not every universe plays out the exact same with the Big Bang and such. Eighth Dimension The eighth dimension includes 7 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension. Again, another axis of movement becomes available in this dimension to allow more freedom in movement. The eighth dimension at this point includes a plane of all possible realities with different starting conditions that branch out infinitely. One sees every conceivable reality with different starting conditions. One world might have started off with the Big Bang while the other starts off with a completely different event to jumpstart it and so on and so forth. Each of those realities then diverges infinitely with infinite possibilities. The only thing that is the same in all of these realities are laws of physics. Ninth Dimension The ninth dimension is comprised of 8 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension with another added axis of movement. The ninth dimension is all possible worlds, all start possible conditions, and possible laws of physics. One could actually ignore Newton's laws of motion, Relativity, etcetera. Tenth Dimension This dimensional plane of existence consists of 9 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension with another added axis of movement. The most basic way to explain it is anything is possible here. Anything imaginable or possible could be its own universe. Eleventh Dimension There are 10 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension here with another added axis of movement. This is the highest plane of movement possible in M-Theory. This dimension is where the strings reside. They make the very cosmology of these dimensions possible, anything that was possible or imaginable exists because of the 11th dimension. Higher-Dimensional Existence Higher-Dimensional Existence refers to characters who belong to higher worlds or planes of reality with a number of dimensions greater than three-dimensional universes. In other words, they have bodies of at least four dimensions. The difference between these characters and those from ordinary space-time reality corresponds to the geometric difference between objects with different numbers of dimensions, such as a two-dimensional square and a three-dimensional cube. This means, it is more than countably infinite, not only quantitatively but also qualitatively. Characters of higher dimensions are often shown to be godlike with respect to lower dimensions, not only because of their superiority in strength but also due to their existence encompassing completely different laws of physics and logic, which are beyond the control of three-dimensional beings. It should be noted that having higher-dimensional power does not mean the character has a higher-dimensional existence, nor does higher-dimensional movement or immeasurable speed, but some of these do mean that such characters can contend with these beings. Other Theories Superstring Theory This theory is similar to M-Theory except it just goes up to the 10th dimension. We have already addressed the basis of all 10 dimensions that are the same descriptions to that of M-Theory so not much needs to be discussed here. Bosonic String Theory This is one of the more unreliable ones given that other variations of it have more compelling information. Bosonic String Theory proposes 26 dimensions of existence. Quantum Mechanics/Hilbert Space The ideology from Quantum Mechanics is that strings vibrating causes infinite dimensions of existence with the other being different from the other. Regarding the time dimension There is only 1 time dimension even up to the infinite mark. The time dimension will always stack up on top of spatial dimension. For example, a theoretical 20th dimension would consist of 19 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension, but the 34th dimension consist of 33 spatial dimensions and 1 time dimension. Regardless of the number if it's anything from the 4th and above, there will only be one time dimension. What happens when a higher dimensional being interacts with a lower dimensional plane of existence For an example, if one was to put their hand through the second dimension, that second dimensional entity would view their hand as slowly coming in and folding in with size as it can't view the 3 dimensional hand. The same thing happens here for when a 4 dimensional being interacts with the 3rd dimensional plane and so on. Important note: Within this wiki it is not acceptable, and considered confusing, to use the term for anything other than spatial and temporal dimensions. This includes inappropriately using it for universes, pocket universes, realms, worlds, or realities, etcetera. Unfortunately, it is common within fiction, particularly North American superhero comicbooks, to misuse the term in such contexts. Any beings above the concept of dimensions are listed as "Devoid" in dimensionality. Our dimensional tiering follows this theory. For more Infomation about Devoid. Category:Important Category:Terms